Talk:Sprocket
Typos I noticed what is probably a typo in the description for the "Machines: Rolling Mill" sprocket. It refers to a mill "formally" in Wystan's shop. "Formally" makes little sense in this context, however "formerly" would make perfect sense, especially considering what Wystan says about no longer having a mill. Note that this is not a typo in the wiki, but a typo in the game. Is there a way I can make the game owners aware of things like this? Qabach 05:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : I guess you can use the forum. - Rugi zz 11:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You can also use the "report a bug" link in the game tab (over the Kongregate chatroom) Spoilering I'm not sure the invisitext is really necessary here. I think we could get away with a spoiler tag just above the sprockets. --Jabor 02:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : Spoiler tags shouldn't really be necessary. Because we are a wiki, we should be telling the "truth", and not blocking it from view. I would think that we would adopt the idea similar to Wikipedia, where we will NOT put in spoiler tags in for spoilers, because if you really want the help from the wiki, then you have to put up with spoilering. Angel14995 17:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. Refer to the "not censored" rule in the Wikipedia guidelines, which stated that the rule applied to the wikia's too, last time I read it. Ne0pets22 10:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) "Rare Mimics" Sprockets Just testing something with the table below. --Elmyr23 07:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Looks awesome; my only concern is the fact that you load the sprocket as full images and not as thumbnails so that could give problems for people on slow connections (actually I think it gives problems for the ones with fast connections too); I'll check if we can do the same with thumbnails right now --Danaroth 07:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::And as usual I was horribly wrong ;D It actually loads a thumbnailed version of the original image if you specify its size :O Any idea if this style can be used in other pages too (Baking, Fizzes, and Brands)? --Danaroth 08:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess it could be done on Brands and maybe Fizzes, but Baking has too much information to add pics. I didn't use the "thumb" attribute because I didn't want the icon that links the full-sized pic.--Elmyr23 15:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well it's actually better NOT to use the thumb attribute; it seems like the images showed in the table aren't actually the full size ones, but they are actually thumbnails. I tried to make it show the path for a sample image and it was something like "100px-Rare_Mimics_Rockethog.png", so it's totally not the heavy full size image; feel free to use it extensively in this page :P --Danaroth 23:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh and by the way some of the quests that there would be needed to be added for this page haven't a dedicated page: I was thinking about separating the quest pages for the main missions too, but most people weren't really fond of that idea. Some separation for the daily quests has to be eventually done anyway --Danaroth 23:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Personally, I'm for splitting up missions and daily quests. I think the main reason people like missions on one page is to have all the maps in one place, but doing something like this and removing all the quest text and thumbnailing the maps might make people happy. Daily quests really does need to be split up, but I think everyone knows that.--Elmyr23 03:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC)